Salah Paham
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Chapter terakhir. Konflik memang sudah agak mereda sekarang. Tetapi belum ada kepastian lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan mereka, kan? Siapa tahu akanada salah paham lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Salah paham nggak hanya terjadi di sinetron-sinetron negara kita. Di dunia ini, kesalahpahaman dapat menjadi awal pertengkaran ringan, cekcok, adu mulut, pertengkaran, dan sebuah awal mwnuju pairing baru, khususnya bagi USUK yang dalam cerita ini mengalami hal tersebut. Padahal, mereka pikir liburan di rumah Arthur tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini._

A/N : Fic pertama (yang dipublish) sekaligus fic Hetalia yang menjadi awal kiprahku di dunia ffn (halah! Kebanyakan basa-basi!)

Selamat membaca!

-Alfred's Points of View-

"Arthur, kamu marah denganku," kataku kepadanya.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk marah denganmu," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel detektif Sherlock Homeless ( A/N : Saya nggak dibayar berapapun untuk promosi, jadi namanya disamarkan. Para penggemar jangan marah, ya.) seakan membacanya dengan serius. Padahal tidak tuh, aku tahu dari matanya yang tidak fokus dan ia tidak membalik halaman yang sedang ia baca dari tadi.

"Arthur, aku serius!" kataku lagi dengan penekanan.

"Alfred, aku juga." HUH! Nada bicaranya tetap saja sama-meski sekarang ia membalikan halaman yang ia baca dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Bodohnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa ia membalik ke arah yang salah. Langsung saja kubentak dia.

"Kalau kamu masih ingin berteman denganku, jujur dong! Kamu selalu menghindariku! Ke mana saja kamu dua minggu ini! Menyapaku saja tidak! Kamu ini temanku atau bukan, sih? Ketika aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu, kamu malah jalan-jalan dengan Ludwig!" akhirnya aku berteriak-dan kini dia merespon; menutup novelnya dengan keras, dan berdiri dari kursinya serta menghadapku. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mataku dengan rasa kesal dan sedih.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak jalan-jalan. Ludwig mengantarku ke rumah sakit,"katanya, dan ia berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menatapku lagi.

Dan aku sadar, aku sudah salah. Salah besar.

Saat aku ingin mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf, Ivan datang dan berbicara denganku sambil berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya innocent.

"Kau tahu, lah," jawabku lemah.

"Tahu apa?"

"Oh, oke. Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Arthur."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf?"

"Kau mencegatku. Dan dia pasti sudah pergi," jawabku setengah kesal.

"Tapi, aku tidak mencegatmu. Aku sedang mencarimu, lho."

"Untuk apa?" aku setengah tertarik.

Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Lebih baik kita bicara di kamarku."

Aku menurutinya. Di kamarnya, aku menceritakan semua kepadanya. Responnya? Ia hammpir membuatku mencekiknya karena berperilaku biasa dan hanya tertawa kecil,

"Satu minggu yang lalu ia membantu Yao dan Kiku mengurus masalah makanan dan air bersih. Lima hari yang lalu ia membantuku membuat karangan bunga matahari raksasa dan dua hari yang lalu, dia...-" mendadak Ivan berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa dia?" ditengah-tengah rasa bersalahku kepada Arthur, aku mendesaknya bicara.

"Dia... dia memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan minumnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya," kata Ivan akhirnya.

"Maksudmu? Dia akan... mati?" aku mendadak panik.

"Tidak. Yang jelas, alkohol itu buruk untuk kesehatan," jawab Ivan tenang, dan ternyata cukup menenangkan aku. Kemudian kami terdiam beberapa saat sementara Ivan merapikan baju-bajunya.

"Oh, ya. Hari ini aku piket nyuci baju. Ada baju kotor nggak? Biar sekalian kucucikan," katanya tiba-tiba sambil menengok ke arahku.

"OK, ada nih," jawabku malas. Kenapa dia nggak ke _laundry _aja, sih?

"Mana? Letakkan sendiri dong, itu keranjang cucian ada di depan matamu," kata Ivan sambil menunjuk sebuah keranjang besar.

"Nih, kamu lepas baju yang sekarang ku pakai, sisanya nanti ku antar," jawabku lagi. Toh nggak usah cemas sama manusia 'polos' ini, aku nggak akan diapa-apain. Sebelum menjawabku dia menghela napas, mungkin lelah menghadapi aku.

"Da, da," kemudian dia menghampiriku dan melepas kancing bajuku satu per satu. Dan tak ku sangka, setelah ia melepas hampir dari semua kancing, pintu kamar Ivan menjeblak terbuka.

Dan kami berdua melihat Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah dan napas yang tidak teratur. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kami-memangnya kena-ADUH! Posisi kami berdua benar-benar 'nggak enak dilihat'! apa yang harus kukatakan? Mata hijaunya bertemu mataku, terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya.

"Privyet (halo)!" Duh, kenapa Ivan santai begitu, sih? Lepaskan aku,dong!

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" kataku panik kepadanya, sambil mendorong Ivan.

"A-aku mengerti," katanya dingin. Ia meninggalkan kami dengan berlari setengah pelan, seakan langkah kakinya menjadi berat.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar suara teriak keputusasaan dari luar.

End of Chapter 1

A/N : Waduh! Kok super cacat sih? Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Ya. Salah paham pertama telah terjadi. Akankah mereka berdua berdamai? Liburan ini akan mereka habiskan dengan kesuraman, -teman berusaha membantu Alfred dan Arthur-atau hanya terlihat seperti itu?__ T__etapi sepertinya bantuan mereka tidak berarti apa-apa. Toh hubungan mereka berdua semakin hancur. _

A/N

Saya pikir ini agak lebih panjang (sedikit) dari chapter pertama. Maaf ya, rate T untuk jaga-jaga (karena nggak bisa bikin rate M). Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk reviewers, baik yang punya akun atau tidak.

Selamat membaca!

-Arthur's Points of View-

Aku terus berlari ke kamarku. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa orang-orang mendengarku berteriak atau tidak. Ini 'kan rumahku! Terserah aku dong! Saat bayangan Ivan dan Alfred kembali terekam dalam kepalaku, tiba-tiba Francis datang dan mencegatku.

"_Mon cher, _Arthur! Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanyanya riang kepadaku. Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku terkejut dan segera berpaling darinya. Peduli amat sama orang ini!

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia memegang tangan kananku dengan agak keras.

"Heeeeey, tunggu dulu, dong. Kau pasti sedang marahan dengan pacamu, 'kan? Itu lho, si Alf-" kata-katanya terhenti sampai di situ karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan –sebenarnya yang aku inginkan- dariku.

-End of Arthur's Points of View

-Alfred's Points of View-

Aku sedang berjalan ke kamarku –kamar berdua Arthur, sih- ketika aku bertemu dengan Francis yang bibirnya berdarah dan sedikit warna biru di pipinya. Kenapa tuh?

"Kuat juga dia," gumamnya, kemudian dia melihat dan membentakku pelan, "daripada melihatku dengan tampang cengo' begitu, lebih baik kau hibur pacarmu!" katanya kesal. Setelah dia cukup jauh dariku, aku tertawa pelan.

Ketika aku masuk ke kamarku, ku lihat dia sedang menyulam dan-HEI! Mana barang-barangku?

"Sudah kupindahkan ke ruang tamu, selama liburan di rumahku kau tidur di sana," katanya dingin sekali tanpa melihatku.

"Lho? Tapi ini 'kan kamarku-kamar kita berdua!" kataku protes.

"Iya, dan ini RUMAH-ku. Keluar sekarang, atau teman-teman hantuku akan segera berpesta denganmu. Aku lelah berurusan denganmu,"

Menghadapi ancaman ini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Maka setelah aku menjawab "Terserah kau, lah," aku keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu, kemudian turun ke ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada semua yang tengah menginap di rumah Arthur : Francis –yang lukanya sedang diobati oleh Ivan-, Ludwig dan Gilbert yang tengah curhatan.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan, Van," Kata Francis meringis pelan. Rasain tuh!

"Da, tahan dulu. Nanti bisa sembuh, kok," kata Ivan menenangkan sambil membersihkan luka Francis perlahan-lahan dengan sabar.

"Awww... Ivan, kamu manis, deh..." kata Francis sambil tersenyum –entah itu ikhlas atau hanya menggoda-. Berani banget dia ngegodain Ivan!

"Ohh..." Ivan terkejut dan gugup. Dia berhenti, wajahnya memerah. Kemudian ia duduk berlutut (A/N : Itu lho, duduk khas orang Jepang, saya lupa namanya) di hadapan Francis dan diam. Makanya, jangan terlalu polos dong! Sebenarnya aku kasihan sih, karena masa lalunya yang sangat berdarahlah yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Tapi-mana 'kolkolkol'mu yang mengerikan itu?

"Alfred, kamu mau pulang, ya? Buru-buru banget, liburan juga masih lama," kata Gilbert mencairkan suasana sambil menunjuk ke koper-koperku (A/N /: emang bawa berapa koper? –hiraukan sajalah-) yang tersusun rapi di sebelah pintu.

"Tidak, aku diusir oleh Arthur dari kamarnya," jawabku jujur. Ivan mengerti bahwa ia juga sedikit bersalah. Ia kembali mengelap luka Francis dengan kain putihnya.

"Hahaha, kirain hanya aku yang-ADUH! IVAN, SAKIT BANGET!" saat Francis mulai mengejekku, Ivan bertindak bijaksana dengan cara menekan luka Francis dengan agak (baca : sangat) keras dan berpura-pura bahwa itu kesalahan tanpa disengaja. Terima kasih banyak Ivan, telah membuatnya semakin menderita!

"Maaf, da, aku tak sengaja," katanya dengan rasa bersalah, "sebaiknya kau diam, a-aku agak kesulitan bila kau bicara."

"Iya, iya," jawab Francis setengah hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf kepada Arthur?" Ludwig akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Percuma, deh," kataku sambil menunjuk Francis -tanpa dia tahu- dengan jari tengahku, mengisyaratkan apa yang kira-kira terjadi bila aku tetap ngotot bicara dengan Arthur. Gilbert tertawa namun menahannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara padanya," Ludwig berdiri dan berbalik.

"Semoga beruntung," kataku nggak niat.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut," ajaknya.

"Tidak, ah," jawabku malas.

Setelah Ludwig tak terlihat, Gilbert bicara denganku.

"Hei Alfred, boleh aku bicara? Ini tentang Ludwig," katanya, kemudian menengok Francis dan Ivan, "kalian boleh mendengarkan dan ikut bicara, tapi tolong jangan katakan kepada Ludwig bahwa aku memberitahu kalian, oke?"

"Ya," kata Francis.

" Silakan bicara, kalau begitu," kataku. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan –pasti mengenai aku atau Arthur.

"Baik. Sebenarnya..."

-End of Alfred's Points of View-

-Arthur's Points of View-

Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku tidak mengerti, seharusnya aku ikut bahagia melihat sahabatku bahagia! Dia dan si polos mengerikan Ivan... AH! Untuk apa aku memikirkan mereka terus? Lupakan! Tetapi, semakin ingin aku melupakan, ingatan itu semakin jelas dalam kepalaku. Aku ini kenapa, sih?

Pikiranku yang tengah berkecamuk dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Mungkinkah itu-?

"Arthur, ini aku, Ludwig. Boleh aku masuk?" ternyata aku salah.

"Ya," jawabku, dan pintu kamarku terbuka . Ludwig berdiri di sana kemudian masuk dengan sepiring kecil kue black forest di tangan kanannya.

"Karena kau...eh...sedang tidak enak badan, kubawakan sedikit black forest untukmu. Cuma sedikit sih-tapi lumayan, lah," katanya hati-hati sambil menyodorkan piring di tangan kanannya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku tanpa ekspresi. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku-di mana aku sedang membaca buku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Makan, dong," katanya. Aku pun memakannya sementara dia bercerita kepadaku mengenai sebuah negara yang tenang pada letak astronomis 6° LU - 11° LS dan 91° BT - 141° BT. Tak lama kemudian aku selesai.

"Selesai," kataku sambil meletakkan garpu kue dengan rapi di atas piring, dan meletakkannya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurku. Dan ketika aku menghadapnya lagi dalam keadaan duduk, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Eh... Ludwig? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak. Ada sisa cokelat di pipimu," katanya.

"Di mana?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengangkat sedikit tangan kananku untuk mengelapnya. Tetapi Ludwig menggenggam tanganku dengan agak keras -isyarat dia yang akan membersihkannya- dan aku berhenti. Ia melepas tanganku dan menatap mata hijauku lekat-lekat.

Bukannya menyeka cokelat itu dengan sapu tangannya, tangan kirinya malah menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tetapi entah mengapa aku enggan menghindarinya. Mungkin karena aku tidak akan ada harapan lagi dengan Al-

"Arthur."

Spontan aku menengok ke arah sumber suara-dan ciuman Ludwig meleset ke pipiku. Pintu kamarku telah terbuka dan ternyata-ALFRED! Kenapa dia-?

"Hai, umm... Jangan sa-salah sangka ya, Alfred, a-aku..." Ludwig bicara dengan gugup dan melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa makan malam telah siap. Tapi kalau ada lagi yang ingin kalian ungkapkan, silahkan," kata Alfred dengan kesal. Tetapi-mengapa?

"Oh baik, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan," Ludwig berkata tegas, " aku menyukai Arthur. Puas? Aku tidak suka apa pun yang kau lakukan kepadanya, dan sekarang kau sudah paham kenapa-atau perlu aku praktekkan di depanmu?"

"TIDAK!" aku berte-tunggu. Bukankah tadi itu Alfred yang juga meneriakkan kata yang sama denganku?

"Tidak, itu tidak p-perlu. Aku akan segera pergi," ia perlahan berbalik.

Alfred, mengapa kau tidak membawaku pergi?

"Oh ya, sedikit tambahan dariku," katanya lagi tanpa melihatku, " selamat berbahagia."

Dan ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ludwig di kamarku. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga Ludwig kembali bertanya padaku.

" Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh terus?"

"A-apa?" aku terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau tahu -emm...- meneruskan rencanaku."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir selama lima detik-dan akhirnya aku bicara.

"Maaf Ludwig. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Ya?"

"Aku... aku sadar sekarang. Se-selama ini, ternyata, aku menyukai Alfred."

Akhirnya aku menyatakannya- dan tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum. Senyum bahagia yang telah lama hilang dari wajahku.

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganku sekarang?" Ludwig terdengar setengah kecewa, setengah marah.

"Baik," aku menghela napas, "aku memberimu pi-pilihan. Jika kau masih punya ha-hati nurani, pilihlah satu dari pergi meninggalkan aku di sini sendiri, atau tetap nekad me-melakukan, umm... rencanamu yang berikutnya."

Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku telah menantangnya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pikirku, tidak masalah karena aku tidak mungkin menantang Alfred seperti itu. Kami berdua sudah tamat. Tetapi ia hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Kemudian –oh, Tuhan- dia kembali menghadapku dan mulai menyentuh kemejaku. Ia melepas kancing kemejaku satu per satu dengan tangannya yang gemetar pelan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, terbayang olehku apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku berikutnya.

End of Chapter 2

A/N

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers! Walau saya nggak bisa nyebut nama kalian satu per satu tetap saja saya menghargai kalian. Maaf bila chapter ini lebih mengecewakan lagi! Omong-omong, mohon maafkan saya karena pada kedua chapter yang telah di-publish selalu nyebutin masalah 'kancing baju,' habis saya lagi nggak ada ide sih! Mohon maaf, dan terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_ Puncak masalah telah tercapai. Keretakan semakin tampak, kedamaian semakin jauh__. __ Arthur terus memaksa dirinya untuk menerima segala yang terjadi. Tetapi, bukankah ini semua belum pasti? Alfred belum mengatakan apa pun padanya, dan Ludwig hanya bertindak spontan sesuai hati nuraninya. Kapan semua ini akan selesai?_

A/N

Yang nggak suka Ludwig jadi antagonis dan Ivan tanpa 'kolkolkol'nya (alias OOC), segeralah menghindar dengan cara memencet tombol _turn off_ pada laptop Anda, atau kabur dari warnet tempat Anda berada segera tanpa membayarnya, atau menghajar monitor Anda dengan ulekan sambel terdekat (halah! Lebay!).

Selamat Membaca!

-Arthur's Points of View-

Aku hanya bisa menahan napas ketika aku sadar bahwa seluruh kancing bajuku telah terlepas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pelan kedua bahuku –menahan agar aku tidak lari. Ia mendorongku sehingga aku terbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku memejamkan mata, pasrah terhadap segala yang akan ia lakukan kepadaku. Dan aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya–

"Tidak."

Aku tersentak. Tangannya sudah benar-benar melepasku sekarang. Ia berdiri tertunduk di hadapanku, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Kenapa berhenti?" aku menantangnya sambil mengucap syukur di hatiku.

"A –aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahan," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikku," jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi aku bukan milik siapa-siapa," kataku bingung dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku duduk bersila dan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Ya, kecuali Alfred!" Ludwig berteriak frustrasi tanpa memandangku, "kau tahu, kau seharusnya miliknya. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya menyebut namamu keras-keras ketika dia tidur siang di sofa kemarin? Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa ia selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang 'lain'? Apa kau tidak sadar, betapa menderitanya dia, ketika ia menjadi korban lelucon Francis –yang tadinya ditujukan padamu- minggu lalu? Apa kau tidak merasakan kekecewaannya ketika ia melihat kita hampir –hampir…" Ludwig mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat kepadaku, sehingga aku butuh waktu untuk mencernanya. Ia berusaha meredam emosinya lebih kuat lagi.

"Singkatnya, Alfred menyukaimu, Arthur."

Dan kemudian kami berdua terdiam, sementara aku tidak menyadari bahwa pipiku telah memerah perlahan-lahan.

"Dia menyukaiku? Tapi tadi kulihat –dia dengan Ivan…" mendadak aku bingung sekali.

"Biar kuluruskan. Tadi Ivan bercerita kepada kakakku bahwa ia sedang membukakan baju Alfred untuk mencucinya, karena Alfred memintanya," aku membuka mulut ingin bicara, namun ia memotongku, "ia lemas sekali setela bertengkar denganmu."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir keras. Kalau kata-kata Ludwig tadi memang benar bahwa Alfred menyukaiku, dan aku juga, berarti kita berdua hanya–

"Kalian berdua hanya salah paham," lanjutnya mengakhiri. Lalu, aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Aku harus menemuinya dan meluruskan semuanya."

"Jangan," Ludwig segera bangkit, ia mencegah aku pergi dan menghalangiku di depan pintu, "lebih baik kau tidur. Dia juga. Kalian berdua memerlukan akal sehat. Biar aku yang bicara padanya. "

Ludwig keluar dari kamarku dan berhenti sebentar, "Maafkan aku karena telah merusak hubungan kalian berdua."

"Ludwig, terima kasih banyak," kataku pelan kepadanya, dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

-End of Arthur's Points of View-

-Alfred's Points of View-

"Francis! Minggir dari situ!" teriakku kesal.

"Kan sesukaku kalau aku mau tidur di sofa," jawabnya santai. Awas kau!

"Maksudmu kau menyuruhku ronda malam, begitu? Minggir sana!"

"Na-ah, maaf ya, Tuan Galau. Padahal kalau kau meminta dengan sopan, aku mau saja pergi dari sini."

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya –tetapi batal, karena Ivan menengahi kami.

"Alfred, jangan! Francis, kalau kau mau kau boleh pakai kamarku, deh," katanya, tetapi Francis tetap tidak bergerak, malah senyam-senyum sendiri. 'Belaian' Arthur tadi pasti membuat akal sehatnya pensiun.

Tiba-tiba Ludwig datang menghampiriku. Aku tetap tidak peduli dan mengacuhkannya. Ivan sekali lagi mengambil langkah bijak dengan menyeret Francis pergi ke kamarnya sehingga aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Ludwig.

"Dengar –kumohon- maafkan aku soal yang tadi," katanya, kemudian duduk bersila di hadapanku. Aku diam. Untuk apa kudengarkan lebih jauh?

"Alfred, kau dengar aku, kan?" katanya lagi dengan nada bersalah.

"Ambil saja dia. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kakakmu yang membocorkannya kepadaku," sergahku, mendadak aku ingat kata-kata Gilbert tadi. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, seperti ada sebuah bom nuklir yang meledak di hatiku. Kata-kataku tadi terlontar begitu saja.

_Sejak Feliciano tidak diketahui kabarnya selama tiga-lima bulan ini, Ludwig mulai jatuh cinta pada Arthur, _katanya tadi. Kukira dia berbohong padaku, tapi ternyata tidak. Kini aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Padahal terserah padanya, kan? Mau jatuh cinta sama Elizaveta, 'kek, bukan urusanku! Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela kalau Arthur yang –hei, Alfred, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Lupakan kata-kata kakakku!" ujarnya keras, "aku minta maaf padamu! Aku serius!"

"Ambil saja dia kalau kau mau. Aku ikhlas kok. Toh aku tinggal meminta Ivan memberikan salah satu saudara perempuannya kepadaku, jadi kau bisa bahagia bersamanya tanpa rasa bersalah," jawabku dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela –lho, apa-apaan nih? Aku straight, kan? Aku harus straight! Kendalikan dirimu, Alfred! Lagipula Natalia nggak jelek-jelek amat, apalagi Katyusha.

"TIDAK! Dengarkan aku, Alfred –dia tidak menyukai aku!" Ludwig berteriak sekarang –dan entah mengapa, kata-katanya tadi terdengar sangat indah untukku. Apa aku benar-benar cinta kepada Arthur, ya? Setelah bingung ingin menjawab apa, akhirnya aku bicara.

"Aku tidak mau menerima orang-orang yang telah kau sentuh secara **keseluruhan**," aku mengatakannya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir –dan lagi-lagi, dengan rasa tidak rela dan sesal yang telah memenuhi hatiku. Aku masih tetap memikirkan apa sebenarnya perasaanku terhadap Arthur. Tetapi kalau memang ya, nggak salah, kan?

"APA?" wajah Ludwig merah padam,"aku tidak melakukan apa pun kepadanya –yah, tadi memang sempat ada niat untuk melakukannya sih- tapi tidak! Mein Gott, Alfred, kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara –dan setelah itu, kau bebas untuk menghujatku sejadi-jadinya." Kini dia terdengar seperti memohon kepadaku.

"Kalau kau memang jujur, jelaskan saja semuanya kepadaku," jawabku enteng. Aku penasaran dengan ceritanya (sebenarnya sih tentang apa yang terjadi pada Arthur). Dia mengangguk.

Dan dia menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari perasaannya yang berubah, sampai apa yang ia lakukan kepada Arthur tadi. Kini, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepadanya, dan kepada Arthur, tentu saja. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku di kedalaman 500 meter di bawah tanah. Setelah lama terdiam, Ludwig akhirnya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan jebakan kepadaku.

"Nah, Alfred. Sekarang jujurlah kepadaku sebagaimana aku jujur kepadamu tadi. Kau menyukai Arthur, kan?"

"HAH?" Sial! Ini pertanyaan jebakan untukku, yang kujawab dengan kata-tidak-jelas tadi. Kalau aku mengakuinya, apa kata dunia? Dan aku akan dikutuk tujuh turunan oleh leluhurku –tapi, siapa peduli? Lho? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi, sih? Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari Ludwig dan mataku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin terdekat.

APA? Mengapa wajahku merah banget, sih? Jangan-jangan, aku beneran suka dengan-

"Hahaha, segitu kagetnya kau," Ludwig telah kehilangan rasa kesalnya sekarang, "pikirkan saja baik-baik. Dia menunggumu besok di bawah pohon apel satu-satunya di halaman rumahnya."

"Eh –benarkah?" aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku tersenyum, "lalu kalau kami –ehm, bagaimana dengan kamu nanti?"

"Oh, aku tiba-tiba saja sudah melupakan dia sama sekali," jawabnya, "aku sudah menemukan yang lain, sepertinya," dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman termanis darinya –yang hampir menggoyahkan imanku.

Di tengah-tengah keceriaan itu, Ivan menghampiri kami dengan wajah merah padam. Kok dia jadi lemah banget, sih?

"-A-aku hanya mengantar Francis saja, tidak ngapa-ngapain," katanya. Bohong, kalau cuma mengantar masa' sampai selama ini. Bikin Author capek ngetik saja –nggak penting-.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merah?" aku dan Ludwig mendadak bertanya bersamaan.

"Da? –eh- aku... aku belum pernah digoda sampai seperti itu, da," jawabnya.

"AP –eh, kebetulan kau ke sini. Sini, aku mau bicara bisnis denganmu," kata Ludwig ceria sambil menarik tangan Ivan dan mendorongku sekuat dia bisa, "Kau, tidur sana! Jangan berpikir miring tentang kita, ya!"

"Halaaah, biasa dong!" jawabku sambil meninggalkan mereka dan menaiki tangga.

"Kakakku mana?"

"Dia tadi minta izin pergi ke bar, seingatku."

Suara mereka berdua semakin sayup-sayup di telingaku –dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kamar Arthur. Aku mengetuk, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kupanggil beberapa kali namanya, tetapi hanya hening yang kudengar. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk.

"Art-" aku berhenti bicara ketika melihatnya tidur dengan seragamnya. Kurasa aku bisa percaya pada Ludwig karena seragamnya masih utuh. Kusentuh pipinya dengan jariku untuk mengecek apakah dia benar-benar tidur, dan ternyata dia memang tidur. Aku dapat merasakan air matanya yang masih basah. Oh Arthur, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis!

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menatapnya lebih dari lima belas detik. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlihat sangat manis, sih! Rambutnya yang teracak membuatnya terlihat sedikit lain dari biasanya. Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun, bahkan dunia ini, dan kutukan leluhurku juga. Hanya Arthur yang memenuhi pikiranku kini. Tidak terasa, wajahku telah dekat sekali dengannya –dan aku menutup mataku untuk–

"Alfred."

Aku terkejut seketika dan menjauhinya secepat ku bisa. Dia masih tidur, hanya menyebut nanaku dalam dunia mimpinya. Aku menghela napas dan naik ke tempat tidurku yang kosong. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai besok, kupikir. Dan dengan senyum bahagia, aku pergi ke alam tidurku setelah ia memanggil namaku sekali lagi.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Konflik memang sudah agak mereda sekarang. Tetapi belum ada kepastian lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan mereka, kan? Siapa tahu akan ada salah paham lagi._

A/N

Sangat singkat dan berbeda dari beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk reviewers!

Selamat Membaca!

-Arthur's Points of View-

Pagi itu aku merasa lelah sekali. Wajahku terasa lengket karena aku menangis semalaman, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih sekali. Aku tidak melihat Alfred sama sekali hari ini, tidak di kamarku, tidak di meja makan, bahkan di kamar mandi juga tidak. Yah, mungkin dia sudah pulang ke Amerika.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kata-kata Ivan kepadaku, dan aku segera pergi untuk menemuinya di bawah pohon apel satu-satunya di halaman rumahku. Tetapi sudah ada orang lain -bukan Ivan- yang menungguku di sana. Alfred! Aku ingin menyapanya seceria mungkin, tetapi aku takut ia masih marah padaku, sehingga aku diam saja di hadapannya. Menunggu, mengharap ia menyapaku dengan riang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya langung kepadaku. Ekspresinya tak dapat kutebak.

"Lho? Aku ke sini karena Ivan bilang dia akan memberikan aku kaset dari album 'The Beatles' yang terbaru. Katanya kau yang menitipkan padanya untuk diberikan padaku," jawabku jujur. Setengah bingung, setengah gembira karena ia menyapaku.

"Hah?" dia menjawab heran, "tapi aku ke sini karena Ludwig bilang kau menungguku di sini, dan lagi album terbaru 'The Beatles' belum keluar, tuh."

"Tapi aku tidak me –oh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku duduk deh," kataku akhirnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ivan, beraninya kau menipuku!

Kemudian kami terdiam. Kurasa kami sama-sama bingung dengan perasaan masing-masing. Daripada menunggu Alfred bicara, sebaiknya aku memulainya lebih dahulu.

"Umm... Alfred, aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada Ludwig bahwa aku ingin bertemu denganmu di sini," kataku jujur. Dia melihat ke arahku dengan kedua alis terangkat dan bicara.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sebenarnya kesal, sih, dibohongi seperti ini –tetapi, kita sudah lama tidak bicara berdua seperti ini, kan," katanya, dan aku merasa sangat kecewa dengan kata-katanya tadi –bahwa ia kesal. Tetapi ketika aku bangkit ingin pergi meninggalkannya, ia menarik tanganku dengan pelan. Mendadak aku lumpuh total, jantungku berdetak keras, tetapi aku tetap membiarkan tangannya menahanku. Ada sedikit rasa gembira yang menyelip dalam hatiku.

"Eh, jangan pergi," katanya, "aku suka, kok, berdua saja denganmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, dan aku kembali duduk sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya demi menyembunyikan sedikit warna pink yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kemudian, kami terdiam lagi. Kenapa kami mendadak jadi kaku begini?

"A-Alfred, aku ingin minta maaf," kataku akhirnya, "karena ke-kejadian kemarin, dan keabsenanku darimu selama dua minggu silam."

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga karena marah padamu –karena hal yang tidak jelas," jawabnya sedikit canggung.

"Lalu, aku ingin meluruskan semuanya. Kemarin, aku dan Ludwig tidak-" kata-kataku dipotong olehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau juga, kan?" dia tersenyum, dan aku menangguk pelan. Aku sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Ingin kupandangi lama lagi, tetapi aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba ia melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.

"Hei, Arthur. Semalam aku mendengarmu tidur sambil menyebut namaku," aku terkejut –memangnya iya, ya? Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "memangnya apa sih yang aku lakukan padamu dalam mimpimu?"

"YAIKKS –sejak kapan aku tidur sambil menyebut namamu?" aku bertanya balik dengan ekspresi jijik, meski sebenarnya –yah, aku memang memimpikan dia tadi malam. Dan aku –ehm- sangat ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, walau sangat tidak mungkin dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

"Nah yaa~ kau bohong padaku kan?" tanyanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan, "padahal kalau benar aku ada dalam mimpimu, berarti kita berdua memimpikan hal yang sama, lho."

Aku menelan ludah, tidak sanggup menjawab karena gugup. Tetapi lagi-lagi ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hatiku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas, apalagi semalam aku bermimpi dia me –ah, lupakan sajalah! Tiba-tiba aku ingat, sudah lama kami tidak bercanda seperti ini. Kulihat Alfred tersenyum menahan tawa. Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa lagi, Alfred, tertawa bersamaku.

Kami terdiam lagi sampai akhirnya ia memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya yang gila –dengan raut wajah serius.

"Terus teranglah Iggy –eh, Britney –eh, maksudku Arthur, apa yang kau rasakan bila bertemu –dan hanya berdua- denganku seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu kepadaku?" dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Ya Tuhan, aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ke –kenapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu?" aku gugup dan berusaha menjauhkan tatapan matanya dari mata hijauku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Tanpa melihatnya pun, kedua matanya selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku –termasuk kali ini.

"Karena," ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menatap lurus mataku, "aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang lebih kepadamu, Arthur. Melebihi perasaanku kepada teman, sahabat, atau kakak sekalipun."

Kata-kata dan semua yang ia lakukan kepadaku benar-benar membuat wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku ingin meloncat keluar. Aku diam, tidak sanggup menjawab. Tanpa menanti jawabanku, Alfred segera menusuk hatiku lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Arthur. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini gila, jadi terserah padamu mau bicara apa."

Aku tahu dia serius. Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, tersenyum seindah ku bisa, dan menjawab kata-katanya dengan yakin –dan pasti.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu kepadamu, Alfred."

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, sesuatu yang hangat –dan agak basah, mungkin?- menyentuh bibirku yang belum pernah disentuh orang lain. Kami bertahan selama beberapa lama –dan ia memelukku dengan lembut namun erat saat itu juga. Sekarang aku milikmu, Alfred, selamanya hanya milikmu.

End of Salah Paham

A/N

_Bagi yang masih merasa chapter ini kurang panjang, silahkan baca omake. Bagi yang benci _crack pairing _harap cari _fic _lain untuk dibaca. Bagi yang tidak menyukai _slight Germancest_ harap menghindar. Bagi yang tidak menganut ajaran persamaan hak setiap karakter untuk di-_pairing-_kan dengan siapa saja, harap matikan _laptop _Anda_ _sekarang juga. Bagi yang tidak suka tetapi terlanjur membaca, harap telan _flame _Anda untuk sementara dan segeralah berlari ke toilet terdekat untuk memuntahkannya kembali._

OMAKE

-Ludwig's Points of View-

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas bahagia ketika melihat kedua sahabatku bersama. Ja, aku memang gagal –tetapi hal itu justru membuatku menjadi sahabat yang baik, kan? Dari jendela kamarku aku dapat melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas, namun aku tidak melihat saat bibir mereka bertemu (sengaja, sih). Oh Feli, ke mana saja sih, kau? Banyak hal yang terjadi kepadaku dan teman-teman, coba kau di sini. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka pelan.

"Ludwig," kakakku, Gilbert, masuk dengan hati-hati. Bau alkohol masih sedikit tercium dari tubuhnya. Mungkin dia baru pulang pagi-pagi sekali setelah menikmati 'jam malam' nya. Dia mendekatiku perlahan-lahan dan menepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang. Kuharap kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak," aku berbohong padanya. Dia menghela napas pelan dan menatap mataku. Pasti dia berusaha menembus pikiranku.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Ludwig. Aku kakakmu, akulah yang paling mengerti keadaanmu saat ini."

Aku tersenyum pahit padanya. Tidak, Kak. Kali ini kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, batinku. Kurasa lebih baik dia meninggalkanku, tetapi entah kenapa aku sangat enggan mengusirnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik, kan, Kak?" Tanyaku padanya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan nada pedihku dari kalimat yang kuucapkan, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia sangat menyadarinya, pasti ia sangat menyadarinya.

"Aku turut bersimpati untukmu, Ludwig," ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku dan secara tiba-tiba –HEI KAKAK! Apa yang –dia memelukku dengan lembut! Aku berontak berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Kakak memaksaku untuk mulai menikmatinya.

Hangat. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan hatinya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Kak, walau aku tahu hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melawan atau menghindarinya.

Setelah beberapa waktu ia menahanku, ia mengambil tindakan lebih dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku –ia mencium bibirku. Mein Gott –KAKAKKU sendiri! Selama satu, dua, tiga… lebih dari empat detik. Aku tak kuasa menghindar –ia mendekapku begitu keras. Sampai aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, ia baru melepasku. Wajahku pasti merah padam sekarang. Detak jantungku tidak beraturan lagi –walaupun kalau boleh kuakui, aku cukup menikmatinya tadi.

"Kakak –apa yang kau –lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya dengan agak kasar. Rasa terkejut dan –ehem- sedikit rasa kecewa karena ia melepasku bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan takut begitu, Ludwig. Aku bukan incest. Jujur, aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatimu," jawabnya santai, "dan sebagai tambahan, untuk merasakan apakah kau sudah cukup atau belum pantas untuk melakukan hal itu," ia tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Oh –Kakak, te-terima kasih," jawabku terbata-bata, "te –tetapi itu ciuman pertamaku, Kak, dan kau telah mengambilnya," lanjutku lemah. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, bahwa aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika harus menghadapi kakakku. HUH! Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi, deh! Batinku kesal, namun tidak kuteriakkan di hadapan Kakak. Siapa tahu aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari itu jika aku meneriakannya. HIIIH!

"Sekarang, katakan saja siapa orang yang kau sukai. Aku mendukungmu seratus persen –asal jangan Francis," katanya. Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kak, orang yang kusukai adalah –"

"Maaf, apa ada Ludwig di sini?"

Ternyata Ivan. Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat sehingga aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Lagi-lagi detak jantungku menjadi tidak normal –hei, jangan keras-keras dong berdetaknya! Gilbert tahu ini, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ah, kalian sedang bicara, da. Maaf mengganggu," Ivan berbalik ingin keluar, tetapi Gilbert menahannya.

"Hei, Ivan –jangan pergi dulu. Katakan apa maumu –eh, tunggu. Aku hampir lupa bilang," kata Kakakku, "Maafkan aku. Ini soal adikmu, Natalia," Ivan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu Kakak melanjutkan dengan nada suram, "aku putus dengannya kemarin di bar. Dia selingkuh dengan Toris."

"Ah, da," Ivan terlihat sedih, "kukira kau belum tahu. Maafkan adikku, da."

"Tidak masalah. Omong-omong, apa tujuanmu mendatangi kamar kami?"

"Eh," semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipinya (membuatnya tampak lebih manis), "i itu... aku rasa aku sudah kenal baik denganmu kan, Gilbert? Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan," matanya turun menatap lantai, "aku ingin mengenal adikmu –Ludwig- lebih jauh."

"Begitu saja repot pakai minta izin," celetukku sambil tertawa perlahan.

"Ludwig –karena kata Francis kau sedang gal –eh, sedih, jadi aku tidak boleh bicara macam-macam denganmu," mata violetnya menyorotkan rasa simpati yang mendalam. Mein Gott –aku tak kuasa menatapnya lebih jauh!

"Mulai saja bicara sekarang, dia sudah tidak apa-apa tuh," pancing kakakku.

"Kalau boleh, a-aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Ludwig," katanya pelan.

Kulirik kakakku, dan mata kami bertemu. Kemudian dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku –tanda ia mendukung penuh.

"Tschüs (sampai nanti)!" kataku pada Kakak, kemudian menghampiri Ivan, "aku juga sangat ingin bicara denganmu. Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?" kemudia aku menggenggam tangan Ivan dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Samar-samar, dapat kulihat kakakku tersenyum bahagia kepadaku.

"Umm….. Ludwig?" saat kami berjalan, Ivan memanggilku pelan sekali.

"Hmm?"

"Bi-bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku? A-aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi, jantungku mendadak berdetak keras sekali se-sejak kau menyentuhnya," katanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, kemudioan menambahkan dengan panik, "atau mungkin ini tanda-tanda penyakit mematikan?"

Aku tertawa dan mengambil langkah nekat –mengecup pipinya secara kilat.

"Nein, Ivan. Kau tidak sakit. Biar kujelaskan saat kita –omong-omong, kita mau ke mana?"

"Eh…se –sesukamu sajalah…" jawabnya pelan sementara wajahnya memerah lagi, "tapi lepaskan tanganku, da."

"Ja," kulepas tangannya dari genggamanku, "kalau begitu, kita ke kamarmu, ya! Omong-omong, bagaimana sih cara Francis menggodamu semalam? Bukannya ia sangat takut padamu?" tanyaku ceria.

"Oh –itu…"

Sementara menunggunya bicara, aku yakin, hari-hari indah ini akan terus berjalan. Maaf ya, Feli. Seandainya kau lebih cepat kembali, Ivan takkan pernah bisa merebut setengah dari hatiku.

(The Very) End of Salah Paham

A/N

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai habis! Maafkan saya apabila ending (sangat) kurang memuaskan! Tolong review-nya, agar saya dapat menulis yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi! Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya!

-kanasvetlana-


End file.
